


Do Robots Go on Dates?

by Pretzle05



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, He needs love, Kiibo is so cute, Love Confessions, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, love advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzle05/pseuds/Pretzle05
Summary: Kiibo has been having some very strange and confusing feelings lately, so he goes to his friends for some advice. Unfortunately, he has no idea what to do with the answers they give him.





	Do Robots Go on Dates?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everybody! I know V3 has been out for a while and I'm pretty late to the game, but I love Kiibo so much and wanted to write something cute and fluffy for the little robot boy! Please let me know what you think in the comments and enjoy!  
> P.S: Y/F/N means "your full name."

Kiibo had a very, _very_ big problem and her name was Y/F/N. Not to say he had a problem with her, but rather she _was_ a problem, in a way, at least. No, he doubted anyone in their class could dislike such a kind person, himself included. That was where the issue lay.

She was just so… considerate with him, more so than just about any of his other classmates. She never mocked him when he didn’t understand something or made insensitive comments. She’d even defend him when anyone (namely Kokichi) discriminated against him for being a robot. She treated him like a person, and it stirred some… confusing feelings inside him, to say the least.

More than anything she made him feel… warm. Like he was on the verge of overheating, and it only got worse the less space there was between them. The last time she hugged him he was almost certain he was going to crash, and the sweet girl was so affectionate Kiibo swore it would be the death of him. It wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling, however, and he found himself almost craving it. The lengths he’d been going to just to be around her were becoming so ridiculous even _he_ couldn’t deny it anymore. It was beginning to be a real issue.

At first, he thought he must have some kind of oddly specific bug, but he asked Mui to check him out and she couldn’t find anything wrong with him. He was getting really concerned, and the issue only seemed to get worse with every passing day, so he decided to talk to Shuichi to see if he might have any idea as to what was going on.

Kiibo was waiting behind the school after class where he asked Shuichi to meet him. He twiddled his fingers and rocked back and forth on his heels nervously, although he wasn’t quite sure why. Shuichi was his friend: it wasn’t like he was going to judge him or anything for needing help. He shouldn’t be so anxious. Still, for some reason it felt like something he should already know, and it embarrassed him to have to ask.

Right when Kiibo was beginning to regret not just googling it, Shuichi arrived. “Hey, is everything okay?” he asked, concern evident on his face, “You wanted to talk to me?”

“Y-yes. I mean, no! I mean, well, yes and no. Yes, I wanted to talk to you, no everything is not okay.” Kiibo had to resist the urge to physically cringe at his awkwardness. Prompted by a quizzical look from Shuichi, he continued. “It’s, well, it’s…” He sighed. “It’s… Y/N.”

Shuichi’s eyebrows furrowed with worry. “Y/N? Is something wrong with her?” His eyes widened and his voice raised several keys. “She’s not hurt or anything, is she?”

“N-no! Nothing like that at all!” Kiibo explained, his face beginning to redden. “A-actually, it’s really more of a, uh, ‘me’ issue, as one would say.” He chuckled weakly: a desperate attempt to alleviate some of his nerves. It didn’t work. Shuichi’s expression became even more confused, if possible, so Kiibo quickly continued. “It’s just, I’ve been having some… strange feelings around her lately is all, a-and I was wondering if maybe you could help… me? Understand them?” He stared down at his feet as he asked, unable to maintain eye contact for very long.

There was a moment of silence where Kiibo wished the ground would open up and swallow him before Shuichi responded. “Oh.” A beat. “Well, um, what kind of feelings?”

And just like that. The floodgates opened up, and Kiibo was poring out all of his confusing emotions surrounding Y/N: the warmth in his chest, the flusteredness, the strange desire for physical closeness, everything. All the while Shuichi listened intently, nodding and humming every once in a while. Kiibo greatly appreciated how seriously Shuichi was handling this, and he was glad he chose to confide in him. Even just talking about it seemed to make him feel a little bit better.

Once Kiibo was finished, Shuichi remained quiet for a long while, deep in thought. The anticipation became almost unbearable after only a short time. Kiibo shuffled awkwardly as he awaited a response, damn near desperate for a solution to his problem. He noticed a soft pink hue growing on Shuichi’s cheeks, confusing him. Had he overshared again? He thought he had finally figured out how to not do that! Mildly panicked, he apologized. “I-I’m sorry if I said anything to make you uncomfortable! I assure you that was not at all my intention!”

“N-no, that’s not it, Kiibo,” Shuichi stuttered, red still dusting across his face, “It’s just, well, going off of what you’re telling me, it’s seems a lot like you… like Y/N. Like… romantically…” He pulled his hat over his face and ducked his head down as he trailed off.

Kiibo gasped loudly, not believing what he heard. He liked Y/N? _Romantically???_ He didn’t even think he was capable of processing an emotion like that! He felt his internal fan click on to keep his circuits from overheating at this new information. However… based on his knowledge of romance (which, let’s face it, was _extremely_ limited), it did sort of make sense. His face plates reddened, and he felt foolish for not realizing sooner. “Oh…….” He looked up at Shuichi. “What now?”

Shuichi obviously wasn’t expecting that, and he fumbled for an answer, blushing even darker. “W-well, usually when you realize you… like somebody, you… you tell them, ask them out… stuff like that.” His face strongly resembled an overripe strawberry as he fiddled with his fingers.

“Oh, okay. How do you do that?”

The look of complete and utter terror that flashed across Shuichi’s face would have made just about anyone else roll on the floor with laughter, but the humorless robot just looked on with innocent curiosity. It was a simple enough question; he didn’t understand why Shuichi seemed so frightened. “I apologize if that is an inappropriate question. I just thought that, since you’re in a relationship, you might know.”

Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Y-yeah, but Kaede asked _me_ out, not the other way around. Maybe you should ask her about it.”

“Oh, okay.” But before he left to go talk to Kaede, Kiibo still had another question. “But Shuichi, do you happen to have _any_ advice? I… I don’t really know anything about any of this, and I’d certainly appreciate any assistance you could offer me.”

Shuichi pondered his request for a moment before offering, “Well, maybe you might want to give her a gift when you tell her to put her in a good mood, like flowers or chocolate or something.”

Kiibo beamed at him. “Thank you for the valuable information, Shuichi! I’ll be sure to do that!” And with that, he set off to find Kaede.

* * *

Unfortunately, Kiibo didn’t know where Kaede went after school, so he had to wait until the next day to talk with her. He met her in the courtyard at lunch and shyly asked her how to confess to someone, blushing brightly the whole time. She smiled at him. “Oh, Kiibo! You have someone you like? I’m so happy for you! Don’t worry, I won’t make you tell me who it is, but I’d be happy to help you!”

“S-so, do you have any advice?” Kiibo felt a little overwhelmed by her enthusiasm.

Kaede clapped her hands and gave him a closed-eyed smile. “Of course! All you really have to do is be honest! Tell them how you really feel, and I’m sure everything will end up fine!”

“R-really? That’s it?”

“Yep! That’s all there is to it! No fancy tricks or gimmicks or anything!” Kaede’s face softened and she placed a warm hand on Kiibo’s shoulder. “I promise everything will be alright. I know confessing can be scary, but I have faith it’ll go well. They’d be very lucky to have you.”

Kiibo flushed and looked up at her shyly. “You really think so…?”

She nodded. “I know so.”

A soft warmth grew in Kiibo’s chest. He was so lucky to have such kind, supportive friends: he’d have to find a way to pay Shuichi and Kaede back (after he confessed to Y/N, of course.) Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever, so Kiibo’s mood soured when he caught sight of a certain mop of flippy purple hair heading straight towards them.

“Why, helloooooo there you two! What might be going on over here: all in seclusion, away from any prying eyes?” Kokichi clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Don’t you know this is how ill rumors are made?”

Kiibo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He rarely felt like dealing with the infuriating little gremlin, but now least of all. His circuits were already fried from discussing such an embarrassing topic — he doubted he had the energy to come up with a convincing enough excuse to get him to leave them alone, so he decided to just bite the bullet. “What do you want, Kokichi?” God help him if Kokichi managed to find out what they had been talking about. The very idea sent an icy shiver down Kiibo’s spine.

“Aww~, is that any way to talk to your friend, Kiiboi?” Kokichi gasped, feigning shock. “Why, if I didn’t know any better, I’d even say you were unhappy to see me! Though it’s not like I can expect a robot to understand manners.”

Kiibo knew he was only trying to get a rise out of him; that reacting would only egg him on; but it was working. “I’ll have you know I have an extensive knowledge of etiquette! It was one of the first things the professor had downloaded into my databases! And another thing —!”

Kaede cute him off before he could get even more worked up. “Please don’t tease him like that, Kokichi. What is it you want?”

If Kiibo wasn’t nonviolent, he’d have really liked to slap the shit-eating grin right off Kokichi’s smug little face. Kokichi forced his way onto the bench and slung his arm over Kiibo’s shoulders: a sentiment the robot did _not_ appreciate. “I am so glad you asked! You see, I couldn’t help but overhear that Kiiboi here has _quite_ the predicament, so I am here to share my boundless experience.”

Kiibo’s circuits ran cold. This was the _one_ thing he’d been trying to avoid! He figured he’d best just go along with it, lest he needlessly prolong his suffering. And, hey, who knew. Maybe he might actually have some decent advice. Okay, he seriously doubted that, but it couldn’t hurt to dream. So, with no small amount of trepidation, he conceded. “……Okay.”

From the look Kaede gave Kiibo, you would’ve thought he’d grown a second head and started breathing fire, but Kokichi paid her no mind. He grinned with impish glee. “So, you see, Kiiboi, what you want to do… is dazzle them!”

Kiibo didn’t compute. “…….Dazzle?”

“Yes! Blow them a way! Make it a moment they’ll never forget! The _single most important thing_ is to make it memorable.” Kokichi nodded sagely, crossing his arms. “If the confession isn’t memorable, well, then there’s _nooo way_ they’re going to want to go out with you, being disadvantaged as you are.”

Kiibo chose to ignore the jab in favor of focusing on the overwhelming panic he felt creeping up his throat. Kokichi might be a _horrifically_ unreliable source, but what he said made sense. Kiibo hadn’t even thought of that! He needed to do something special otherwise he’d have no chance with her! He couldn’t hide the touch of desperation that snuck its way into his voice. “Really!? W-what should I do!?” He noticed Kaede shaking her head out of the corner of his eye, but he was far too gone to pay it much mind — far too caught up In Kokichi’s glib words.

Kokichi’s grin stretched farther across his cheeks, contorting his face into a rather frightening image. “Interested, are we?” He pulled Kiibo closer into his side by the neck. “What you need in a grand gesture! Something that no one could refuse, like a fireworks show or one of those airplane-cloud-proposal-things! Make it impossible for them to say no!”

“She does like fireworks…” Kiibo mumbled to himself. It was decided: he’d make this confession something Y/N would never forget. With conviction in his heart, he stood abruptly and bowed to his classmates. “Thank you very much Kokichi! Kaede! I’ll be sure to follow your advice!” And with that, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and Kiibo ran off. What Kiibo didn’t see was the way Kokichi practically cackled after he left, or the wicked glare Kaede shot at the mischievous little troll. “What was that for?” she yelled indignantly, her hands on her hips, “He’s going to get himself into some ridiculous fiasco all because or your whole _‘grand gesture’_ shpeal!”

Kokichi completely ignored her, however, as he was too busy bending over and clutching his stomach with laughter. He finally righted himself and wiped a tear from his eye, giddy tremors still coursing through him. “Oh my god, this is going to be _great…_ I wonder if I can convince him to do it at school.” Kaede wacked him upside the head for that one.

* * *

A few days later and it was finally the weekend. Kiibo had spent the past few days preparing for his confession to Y/N, and he was 100% certain it was perfect. Okay, well, more like 90%. Oh, who was he kidding, the poor boy was sweating like a pig he was so nervous. Still! With all the thought he put into it, he thought he at least had a _decent_ chance. He’d gotten her some gifts, like Shuichi said, and he’d prepared his speech for hours and hours on end. He’d even prepared something extra special… it wasn’t much, but hopefully is was enough to make the moment memorable!

Kiibo nervously drummed his fingers on his leg as he waited at Y/N’s favorite café where he asked her to meet him. Not even the blue, cloudless sky overhead or the soothing smell of coffee beans wafting through the air could calm his nerves. Said nerves only spiked once he caught sight of a familiar smile headed straight towards him.

“Hey Kiibo! Good to see you!” Y/N plopped down into the seat across from him and rested her head in her hands, looking completely at ease. “You said you needed to talk?” She chuckled lightly. “’Cause I have to say, this sure looks a lot like a date.”

Kiibo nearly choked. She certainly wasted no time. He cleared his throat and reached under the table, pulling out a massive bouquet of lilies and a box of _very_ expensive looking chocolate. He heard her take in a sharp breath. “Th-these are for you…” He shyly handed the gifts to her, his stare planted firmly on the ground and a sweet blush gracing his pale cheeks.

Y/N took them looking slightly awestruck, her eyes wide and mouth open. “Oh, Kiibo! How sweet of you!” She fixed him with a bright smile. “You didn’t have to get me anything, but I certainly appreciate it. Thank you. But what’s all this about?”

Kiibo’s face grew even warmer. This was it. He gathered all his courage and swallowed. He opened his mouth, but his words fizzled on his tongue. He completely forgot what he prepared to say, and panic was quickly setting in, his mouth opening and closing like a dying fish.

“Are you okay?” Y/N asked, looking more and more concerned with each passing moment.

“Y-Yes!” Kiibo squeaked, finally finding his voice. “I-I just… well, I’ve been… been w-wanting to… wanting to tell you— I mean…! I just wanted to say… that I-I think— I was wondering if maybe you wanted to maybe b-be… maybe, I-I mean, um, only if you want to…! Maybe, uh…” Oh god, he could _feel_ his voice glitching out. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, and for Y/N to forget this ever happened.

Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately), the waiter arrived just then, setting a cup in front of Y/N. He bowed quickly, and with a quiet “Enjoy,” left. Y/N looked down at the drink Kiibo ordered for her and smiled softly. “Oh, Kiibo…” She trailed off.

His ahoge twisted and curled into different shapes, and he was almost certain he was smoking with how embarrassed he was. _‘Please don’t overheat please don’t overheat.’_ As apprehensive as he was to trust Kokichi, Kiibo figured he might as well do something a little special. It wasn’t very creative, but he ordered Y/N her favorite drink with a latte art design on it: a simple heart.

Y/N begun to laugh quietly, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly. A sharp spear of hurt and panic shot through Kiibo. She was laughing at him! Surely, she understood what he meant to say by now, and she was mocking him! He felt a sharp pressure behind his eyes: an indicator that he’d be crying if he was physically able to.

“Hey Kiibo?” Her laughter subsided, and she looked at him with a warm, glowing smile.

That was odd. She didn’t seem malicious at all. “Y-yes?”

Her grin stretched to include her teeth. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 _“W-what!?”_ Kiibo sputtered. He was at a loss for words. _What!?_ “W-wait, so you _weren’t_ making fun of me?”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “What? No! What makes you think that?”

“W-well, you were laughing……” He looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

She laughed again. “I’m sorry I made you think that. I was just happy. I promise.” He could see that now: she practically glowed with a soft giddiness. She raised an eyebrow curiously. “So?”

“O-oh!” Kiibo’s entire face glowed a deep crimson and he remembered her question. “Y-yes! I’d like that very much!”


End file.
